


The Fox

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, F/F, Werewolf Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Hermione is scratched by Lupin at the end of her third year and is prepared to suffer alone for the rest of her life, until a small red fox appears in the Forbidden Forest with her.Hermione/Ginny, Werewolf!Hermione, Animagus!Ginny
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley
Series: Hermione/Ginny OneShots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655242
Comments: 5
Kudos: 174





	The Fox

"I am terribly sorry, Miss Granger."

Hermione stared at her reflection in the small handheld mirror. It was the night after they freed Sirius, and so fuelled with adrenaline she hadn't even felt the pain across her chest from Lupin's claw.

Alas, it was true. She had been scratched, and that was enough. She's cursed, now.

A werewolf, forever.

She let out a shaky breath.

"Headmaster, I don't want them to know. Harry and Ron, anyone. I… I want this kept a secret, is that possible?"

He looked at her over his half-moon glasses, nodding.

"Of course, Miss Granger. Those who will be aware, if given your consent, shall be myself, Professor McGonagall, Madam Pompfrey and Professor Snape."

"Professor Snape?"

The Headmaster nods, standing from his seat beside the young witch.

"Someone will need to brew your potions, for the full moon."

"Oh, right, of course. The full moon."

Dumbledore nods and makes to leave the hospital wing.

"I will leave you to your thoughts, good evening, Hermione."

She sighs as the door shuts, taking the time to fully examine her condition. There's a few dark veins from the small wound on her chest, and her hair is getting a bit sweaty. But beyond that, she looked fairly normal.

Almost as if she hadn't been cursed for the rest of her life.

* * *

It's the first full moon of her fourth year at Hogwarts, and considering it's only her sixth ever transformation, she feels like she has it under some kind of control.

Professor Snape sends her potions, they're hidden on her bed a week before the full moon. She takes the potion for a week, despite how disgusting they are, and then she transforms into this werewolf version of herself.

Every month she's locked in the shrieking shack, but her alter ego, the wolf, she really wants to explore the forest.

It's a mental argument she faces every month, and one she's slowly losing.

**_Don't you want to see what's out there?! So many things to chase, to play with!_ **

_ I know what's out there, magical beings who are scared of us. We aren't leaving, wolf. _

**_But you have control!_ ** The beast whined, scratching at binds she had wrapped around it.

**_We can work as a team! See what we can find, see what we look like!_ **

_ For the last time- _

That's when a smell hits her nose, so strong even the wolf stops in its tracks.

_ H _ **_u_ ** _ m _ **_a_ ** _ n _ **_._ **

Their thoughts merge as one and, to her horror, she's desperate to be outside. To be  _ with _ that person.

Suddenly they're running, arms tearing through the wood and through any spells which were intended to keep her in the house. They burst outside, wood flying, and sniffed at the air outside the Shrieking Shack.

**_H_ ** _ u _ **_m_ ** _ a _ **_n_ ** _. _

It was almost uncontrollable, her head snapped back as a loud chilling howl tore from her throat. There's a rustle, and her head spun to where it came from.

**_F_ ** _ i _ **_nd_ ** _ t _ **_h_ ** _ e _ **_m_ ** _. _

They stormed towards the forest, shoulders hunched as the wolf completely took over Hermione. The trees thickened, and there's a small whimper from the human.

That's when the wolf burst through the trees, and came upon a small red fox. It was stood on a rock in the middle of a clearing, tail bushed up trying to look intimidating, but it's front paw was held up to its chest, a wolf trap wrapped around it painfully.

The wolf started to fade away, becoming balanced with Hermione once more. They stepped forwards, slowly.

_ Strange…  _ she thought,  _ red foxes are not common here, especially not in magical scotland. _

She reached forward, causing the fox to flinch and hiss, its chest heaving, teeth bared. The wolf let out a soft whine and approached even slower to the small animal, fully aware it's height and appearance gives it a good reason to be terrified.

This made the fox freeze, teeth bared as it hissed at the wolf.

**_Enough with taking it slow._ **

The wolf stormed forwards and grabbed the scruff of the foxes neck, lifting it and grabbing hold of the metal trap. There's a low growl and she forced the contraption open with a screeching tear, removing the trap and throwing it across the clearing and deep into a tree.

The fox stared at her, and she dropped it with a huff. This was when it finally sunk in for Hermione and her wolf.

They were free.

Immediately, and almost uncontrollably, their head was thrown back and a deep mournful howl split across the forest. By the time they'd finished and looked down, the fox was long gone.

Unsure why this made them feel something along the lines of upset, the wolf ran off into the forest.

* * *

Th _e full moon fell on Halloween night, of course it did._

Hermione sighed to herself and continued scrawling on her parchment, determined to finish her research before she was forced to retire for the night.

There was a shuffle near her and the werewolf stopped her writing, focusing on the bookshelf opposite and sniffing the air quickly.

"Ginny?"

There's a huff and the girl pranced around the corner. 

"You ruined my surprise!"

"Su...prise?"

"Yes! I have a gift for you!"

She held something out then, and Hermione furrowed her brow at the small fabric item.

"What is this?"

"I-its a… friendship bracelet! I was talking to Harry about some muggle traditions, and he told me about this one! Thought you'd like it..?"

Ginny was acting unusually… odd.

"Erm, yes it's lovely. Thank you, Ginny."

"No problem, see you around!"

She slipped away and Hermione followed her with a small smile. She really did like the young witch.

Looking back at her work, the wolf let out another slower sigh.

_ It's strange… I'll have to find out tonight maybe, if I see it. That… fox? _

She shut the book entitled  **Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them,** still unable to find anything about form taking creatures, or even magical foxes with no more than one tail, which looked ordinary.

* * *

Now sure of herself being in control, and honestly trusting her wolf, the creature found herself in the Forbidden Forest, her care for the rules set by Dumbledore in the back of her mind at the aspect of freedom.

**_Where is she…_ **

_ She? _

**_Yes… that was a female._ **

Hermione ignored the subtle sass ( _ as if her wolf could sass her) _ and continued, slowly coming across the same clearing. 

They sniffed the air, whining slightly at the lack of smell from a fox, or a human, or anyone.

_ … alone again. _

**_We're never_ ** **_truly_ ** **_alone!_ **

The wolf was suddenly excited again, and Hermione found herself being pulled to the sound of running water.

**_Let's see! Let's see!_ **

They peak over the water of a small pond, and both of their breath was snatched at the sight of their wolf form.

Honestly, after seeing Professor Lupin's wolf, Hermione was a bit frightened to see her reflection. What stared back was shocking, but in a nice way.

Her fur was thin, like Remus', but was a deep brown, her ears a lighter caramel. The eyes, they were black with bright yellow irises, long black claws and sharp teeth, hanging over her lips in a near constant snarl.

_ Now I get why that fox ran away. _

She was also tall, which she always knew. A little shorter than Lupin's wolf, but was more muscular, less starved, and honestly, seemed to be more content.

**_We look nice._ **

_ I- I suppose. _

There's a snap behind her and they turn, defensive grumble becoming a warning growl as they saw the source hidden behind a bush.

The wolf started slowly slinking over on all fours, growling upon approach, when suddenly the same slight red fox leapt out of the bush, yipping at them defensively.

**_O_ ** _ h _ **_._ **

They stopped, immediately sitting down like a dog, in what was sure to be visually odd sight. The fox hissed, but it's hackles lowered. The fox came closer, eyes focusing on their wrist.

The wolf followed their gaze, breath catching in their throat.

_ Ginny's bracelet. _

**_H-how is it still there?!_ **

They looked back to the fox, who seemed to look… excited? 

Suddenly the fox wasn't a fox anymore. Suddenly, the fox was a proudly grinning Ginny Weasley.

Hermione felt panic, the fear entered her heart the moment the smell of human reached her nose.

_ N- _

**_H u m a n._ **

She blacked out as the wolf lunged at Ginny.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the sun rising, warming up her face. There was a blanket over her, keeping her dignity in some sort of check, and something warm to her side.

Eyes opened and locked onto fire red hair, the head resting on her chest, sound asleep.

_ Ginny. _

Hermione started, waking up the younger girl who groaned at the rude awakening. She was exhausted, and gave her a grumpy but amused look.

"Honestly, you chase me all night and when we finally get to sleep you wake me up? Unbelievable."

But Hermione didn't quite hear her, too busy staring at the small hot red welt on Ginny's chin.

"G-G-Ginny-"

She touched her chin and shrugged, putting her arms around Hermione's waist and hugging her tight.

"Don't worry about it, I got you back too."

That's when Hermione clocked the head on her chest, and not from the fact her- secret - crush was laying with her.

"B-but, are you..?"

She couldn't bring herself to ask, tears in her eyes and her throat throbbing.

Ginny shook her head.

"No, but my fox is kinda mad about it, but she'll get over it."

She sat up and scanned the werewolf's face, the small scratches across her cheek which were already healing.

"... You didn't change me, Hermione. I'm the same."

Hermione sniffed in relief and nodded.

"Okay, I… okay, thank you."

Ginny smiled and hugged her tighter.

They didn't talk much more after that, but every full moon, Hermione and her wolf had a small red companion playing with them, though the curse.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Let me know what you think, and if you want more Hermione/Ginny!


End file.
